<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled Up With You- Sabriel Rapunzel AU by Moonflower31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023961">Tangled Up With You- Sabriel Rapunzel AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31'>Moonflower31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Betrayal, Cas is the horse, Chuck Shurley is God, Confessions, Curses, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Major Character Undeath, Prince Dean Winchester, Princess Sam Winchester, Rapunzel Elements, Royal Guard Dean Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in what is now Lebanon Kansas, there used to be a kingdom. A kingdom ruled by the Winchester family. they already had their eldest son, Dean, and now they were pregnant with their second child. </p><p>However, the queen fell fatally ill, and the king scrambled to find an answer. And he did. </p><p>But what he did not know is that the way he chose, by way of a flower glowing similar to the sun's rays, was already property of a very angry and spiteful fallen demon with eyes similar to the flower. Who is determined to retrieve his flower, by whatever means necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In what is now Lebanon Kansas, there used to be a kingdom. A kingdom ruled by the Winchester family. A king and queen, and their son, Dean. However, the queen soon found out she was pregnant once again. The kingdom rejoiced, and they began to prepare for the new arrival. </p><p>However, soon into her pregnancy, the queen fell fatally ill. Her husband immediately began searching for some way to cure her. </p><p>Nearby, in the village there was talk of a man and of a flower. A yellow flower that was said to hold the power of the sun and of healing. And once word reached the castle, the king immediately sent out guards to find it. </p><p>The man, however, was named Azazel. He had been losing power ever since his 'father', Lucifer had been tossed into the cage. Apparently Luci cut off his power since the cage was so strong. He was desperate to regain his power as a demon and to show the pitiful humans that bothered him what he was made of. But he was unsuccessful. Until he found the flower at first. </p><p>The truth of the flower is this: it is a literal drop of god, or Chuck in this case's grace. It grew into the flower, and a spell was inscribed on it's petals. Every time it was spoken, as long as the flower wasn't plucked from the ground, it would work and restore whatever powers or heal those around it. </p><p>Azazel, our demon, found the flower and horded it. He kept himself powerful for a long time. That is, until the king's men found it. </p><p>They took it from the ground where it grew and infused it with water in a bowl, feeding it to the queen. </p><p>Soon after, the queen was healed. And she soon after gave birth to a healthy and beautiful son, whom they named Sam, after the queen's father. </p><p>He was born with hazel green eyes and took on a golden brown color for his hair. It was unusual, but the kingdom didn't question it. </p><p>To celebrate his birth, like they did with their first son, they launched flying lanterns into the sky, announcing his birth at the same time. </p><p>However, word reached the village of the child, and Azazel wondered. </p><p>He snuck into the palace at dusk, and found the child. He hid away from the door as he heard a tiny voice talking to the baby. </p><p>"Hey Sammy. Daddy says imma big brother now. I'm gonna teach you everythin' and I'll protect you. Pwomise." Dean says to his brother, before he starts to scamper out of his brother's nursery. </p><p>Azazel stayed hidden until Dean left the room, his golden eyes flashing in the dark. Then he entered the young  prince's room. </p><p>He stood over his crib, reaching down to the prince's hair. He pulled out a knife as he began to speak through the spell once again. </p><p>"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse-" he started, seeing the prince's hair begin to glow a bright yellow. Azazel smirked to himself. His flower was returned to him, he thought. Until he cut a strand of the baby's hair. It immediately changed to a dark brown and the glowing ceased.  </p><p>Azazel immediately felt the power he had been restoring fade away, and he snarled. He hated children. But this was the only way for him to continue with his thirst for power. And there were consequences.  </p><p>So in a flash, Azazel snatched up the young prince into the night. He brought the prince to his tower far into the forest, where the kingdom would never look. </p><p>The kingdom, saddened by the events and the loss of their child, they started launching lanterns every year on Sam's birthday. Hoping one day he might see them. And come home. </p><p>Azazel raised Sam as his own, raising his own ideals and telling him that the outside was forbidden. That if he tried to escape that wolves, hunters, or angels could harm him.  </p><p>So it was there, in the far away tower, that Sam Winchester was raised. Alone, and curious about the world he was being sheltered from. </p><p>Will he come home? Only time will tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning, Take 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of cursing and guards could be heard as Gabriel and Loki ran away from the kingdom, a newly stolen satchel with jewels in tow. </p><p>"Wooh! Man that never gets old!" Gabriel says, racing away from the guards as Loki raced behind him. </p><p>"You are right, but enough boasting, let's get this out of here first." Loki snarled behind him. Gabriel shrugged, and picked up the pace, running down the bridge that lead to the castle. </p><p>The leader of the guards, Dean, stopped where he last saw 'Loki' and yelled out. "Mark my words Loki, when I find you, your head is mine!" He yelled out in anger, making Gabriel hold back a snicker. </p><p>"Yeah. If he can find one of us first." Gabriel whispered in a hush, snickering. Loki smacked him in the back of the head, scolding him as he lead him back through the woods. </p><p>Gabriel enjoyed this lifestyle. Always running, always being able to please the ladies (and sometimes men), and being able to get what he wanted. That is, everything except for true happiness. But is that a story for right now? Hell no. This story is about a specific Moose. </p><p>So rewind about three hours, and turn your attention to where miles and miles away, in the tower, we can find Sam Winchester, surrounded by his hair, reading yet another book.  </p><p>"Other people seem so nice... love... science... history... it's all so...complicated. It's intricate. Why won't father let me out of the tower?" He says mindlessly. </p><p>A small, round rat scurries across the floor and joins Sam on the bed, huffing as he sat on Sam's pages. </p><p>"Crowley, please. I'm trying to read. Belle's about to cure the beast‐" Sam says when Crowley starts to shake his fur and head. His tail directs towards the window, and Sam sighed. </p><p>"No, Crowley. I know that you want to go. So do I. But father says it's dangerous. Even for a 21 year old man like me." Sam says, closing his book and sighing. He stands up from his bed and puts his book away. </p><p>Crowley makes a pouting face, and Sam chuckled. "Come on, Crowley. I know you don't like it, but we've got plenty to do here." He says, walking out of his room. </p><p>"See we have a stove, I can melt some cheese for you." He offers. "I know how to make it too." He says, holding out a hand for Crowley to climb onto him. Crowley climbs onto Sam's shoulder, shaking his head. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, pushing his golden brown hair behind his ear. Crowley falls into his hair, soon after scrambling to climb back up to Sam's shoulder.  </p><p>Sam turns around and chuckled. "Careful Crowley. You can't be falling like that all the time. My hair won't always be there to catch you." He warns, picking him up and putting him on his shoulder again. </p><p>Sam picked up what he could of his hair and put it on the counter. He picked up the broom and started sweeping. </p><p>As he swept, his mind trailed from his task. He'd lived in these walls all his life. Never seeing anything different. Except for the floating lights.</p><p>He was going to see them again tomorrow. His birthday. His father always joked, saying that no, he was still 18. </p><p>Sam wanted nothing more than to see them in person. He'd studied more than his fair share of books that his father had brought him after every trip. Once, he'd gotten Sam a whole basket's worth of history books from the library of Alexandria. Those books were Sam's favorite. </p><p>But the lights still confused him. He didn't know exactly what they were. Nothing he had ever read spoke of anything that could float, and glow. So he had to see them for himself. But his father would never let him go. </p><p>Shay was nipped in the ear by Crowley, making him jump. He covered his ear immediately, giving Crowley a glare. Then he heard it. </p><p>"Samuel! Let down your hair!" Azazel called. Sam sighed, and walked over to the window, hoisting his hair down to let his father climb. It always hurt him. Azazel didn't care if climbing his hair hurt him. It always hurt. He sometimes felt like his hair was going to pull out.</p><p>Once Sam felt his father's presence on his hair, he started to pull, groaning at the weight. Crowley even got on the ground and pulled a bit of Sam's hair. Crowley soon after fell. </p><p>As Azazel reached the top, Sam grabbed Crowley and tossed him into his room, so that Azazel wouldn't find him. </p><p>"Samuel! My son!" He greeted, his yellow eyes blinking at him. Sam smiled at him as Azazel hugged him. </p><p>"Why did that take two minutes longer than usual?" Azazel asks, pulling back and looking up at Sam. </p><p>"Father, you have to understand that it hur-" Sam starts, only for Azazel to interrupt him. </p><p>"Yes, yes it hurts your poor precious head. But usually, even with that, you only take 5 minutes. Did you get stuck in a book again?" Azazel teases. </p><p>Sam sighed, but nodded. "Yes, I was re-reading Beauty and The Beast." He admits. Azazel rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Oh I really shouldn't have gotten that book, putting ideas in your head. True love, doesn't exist. I mean, take your mother for example." Azazel says, putting his basket on the nearby table. "Fairytales are lies. Focus on the science books I bring you. History. Things that actually happen." He says, taking out an astrology book and handing it to Sam. Sam smiled a fake smile as he took it. He'd already charted stars. They were all over their ceiling. He got bored. </p><p>"You need to focus on your studies. Understand, Samuel?" Azazel asks. Sam frowned and nodded.  </p><p>"Yes, Father." He says, looking down. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Crowley gesture for Sam to tell Azazel what he wanted. He gave Crowley a shake of his head, only for Crowley to gesture again. </p><p>Sam sighed and looked at Azazel again. "Father, I... I had a question I wanted to ask-" he starts. Azazel then interrupted again. </p><p>"Not now, Samuel, I need you to sing the spell for me again." Azazel says. </p><p>Sam sighed but nodded. "Yes Father. Of course." He says, guiding him over to the chair and stool they had set up. Sam grabbed his hair brush and rushed back over, giving Azazel the brush and a portion of his hair before he began to sing the spell again. </p><p>"Flowergleamandgliwletyourpowershinelettheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasminewhatoncewasmine‐" Sam says quickly, making Azazel give him a disappointed look. </p><p>"Samuel-" he starts, his face angry. </p><p>"Okay, you keep dodging my question so I'm just gonna come out and tell you, tomorrow is my birthday." He reminds, standing up, and gesturing happily towards his father. </p><p>Azazel gives Sam an uninterested look and stood up, going to reach out to his hair again. "No no, it was last year-" he starts. </p><p>"Yeah but... it's this year too. Its annual, father. Just like there are 365 days in a year. 366 every four." He reminds Azazel. Azazel sighed. </p><p>"Right, right. And I suppose you want another set of books, right?" He asks. Sam gulped for a moment, not knowing how to proceed. He glances at Crowley, who gives him as much of a bitch face as he could. </p><p>Sam sighed and finally let out his wish. "I-I want to see the floating lights!" He scrambled out. </p><p>Azazel raised an eyebrow, giving Sam a fake smile. "W-what?" He asks, as if expecting Sam to be joking. </p><p>Sam sighed. He pulled out the sketch book that Azazel had given him and shows him a picture of what he sees on his birthday nights. "Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights. You know... since I'll be 22. Big milestone, right?" He asks. </p><p>Azazel looks back at his table. "Oh, you mean the stars. You don't need to leave the tower for stars." He says. Sam groaned in frustration.  </p><p>"That's the thing, Father." He says, launching his hair to a latch on a circular window at the top of the tower, and opening it. Once he did, the light revealed all of the charted stars he had painted on the ceiling.  </p><p>"I've charted actual stars. They're always constant. But these? They appear every year on my birthday, Father, only on my birthday. They're brighter than normal stars. I just can't help but feel like they're meant...for me." He concludes, looking at his father who takes off his coat in annoyance. </p><p>"I have to see them Father, please. Not just from my window. In person. I need to know what they are." He begs, clenching his fists. </p><p>Azazel turns around and looks at Sam, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want to go outside when you have everything you could ever want, right here? I give you mountains of books to read, I cook for you. I let you paint and draw, and I keep you safe. What more could you want?" Azazel asks, setting his coat on a hanger. He walks over and presses his hands against Sam's cheeks. </p><p>"You're still as fragile as a baby. Put in the world? There will be thieves, ruffians, hunters, demons, even Angels that want your hair. Why? Because it's valuable, Samuel. They all want it. They'll even kill you to get it." Azazel threatens, glaring into Sam's eyes. </p><p>Sam widened his eyes, his heart beginning to pound. What if he was wrong? What if he shouldn't leave? </p><p>Azazel closed the window, making the room dark. He then lit up fire in his hand. "Do you really want to be burned alive? At the stake? If you want to walk into the fray, be my guest." Azazel says in a fake sad voice as he burned a little stick figure he conjured. Sam jumped as he saw the figure burn, backing him clench his hair in his fist. </p><p>"But Samuel, if you stay here, with your dear old father, I can protect you. I only have one request, my son." Azazel says, opening his arms for Sam to run to. Sam does, scared out of his mind. </p><p>"Yes father?" He asks, nervous as to whatever could climb through his window. From what his father described, anything other than him was terrible. </p><p>Azazel took a moment before he glared at Sam. "Don't you ever ask to leave this tower, again. You understand, Samuel?" Azazel asks, his yellow eyes glaring and glowing in the lack of sunlight. </p><p>Sam looks down disappointed, and nods. "Yes father." He murmurs, letting go of Azazel. </p><p>Azazel sighed. "Its all for your safety, my son. I promise. This world isn't safe for you. Don't forget it. You'll regret ever leaving. So I recommend, that you stay." He says, tilting Sam's head up to make him look at him. </p><p>"I love you very much, my son." He says. </p><p>Sam sighed and gave him a slight smile. "I love you more." He responded. </p><p>Azazel smiled his greedy smile and patted Sam's shoulder. "I love you most." He says. Then he sighed and walked away to grab his basket. </p><p>"Well, I'm off now. Just wanted to drop off the food and your book. Ill be back two hours after noon." He says, using Sam's hair to climb down. </p><p>Sam nodded, grimacing at Azazel's weight on his hair. "Have a good trip, father." He says, waving. </p><p>"Thank you son. See you soon." He says, before he finally lets go, and leaves the clearing in which the tower stands. </p><p>"Ill just...wait here then." Sam sighed, putting his head in his hands as he leaned on the window, longing for the world outside the tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel grunted as he ran alongside Loki, a satchel filled to the brim with jewels and one crown that seemed to shimmer in the light. Gabriel looked behind him, letting out a yelp as he saw the guards were much closer than they had anticipated.  </p><p>"Come on, Gabriel! You know how this deal works! Find us a way out of this, or I'm setting you up to take the bait." Loki warned, running past Gabriel into the thick of the forest. Gabriel mocked Loki's words soundlessly </p><p>"Oh come on," he groaned, before he picked up his pace, and soon met up with Loki on the pathway. </p><p>The duo kept running for a good while, until they got to a semi-distanced area to catch their breath. </p><p>Loki heaved and pressed his hands into his knees as he caught his breath. Gabriel leaned against the tree and groaned. </p><p>"Why? Why can't they ever get our faces right?" He groaned, showing Loki the wanted poster. The nose was far smaller than the one they shared, and the hair was much longer. Hippies, Gabriel thought. </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. "Does it matter? It makes it harder for people to recognize us. Now lets go." He grunted, jerking his head as he heard the neigh of a horse. </p><p>Gabriel nodded in agreement, though still miffed that Loki would throw him under the bus still. They'd been thieving partners for years. Did that mean nothing to the demigod? It sure meant something to Gabriel. </p><p>The two bolted off, being chased by a narrowly incoming army of horses and men, lead by none other than Dean Winchester. </p><p>"Retrieve that satchel and Loki at any cost!" Dean ordered, the other guards nodding. </p><p>Dean's horse then spoke. "You heard him. Retrieve it." Its voice was gravelly, and almost powerful. It was clear this horse was not normal by any means. </p><p>Gabriel kept running, ignoring the fact that he just heard a horse speak like a normal human. Well, then again, his father had a habit of just introducing human qualities to a non-human species, so he brushed it off. </p><p>Soon, the two thieves reached a ledge. Gabriel looked up and grunted. "Alright, you give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." Gabriel insisted. Loki gave Gabriel a skeptical look. </p><p>"Give me the satchel first." Loki ordered. Gabriel gave Loki an annoyed look. That definitely did it. He didn't trust him? Really? He'd held up his end of their bargain pretty well. Guess that meant nothing. Oh well. No real harm done. </p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave the satchel over, allowing Loki to hoist him up. </p><p>"Now help me up, Angel Boy." Loki commented. Gabriel smirked. He snapped his fingers, making the satchel reappear in his hands. </p><p>"Sorry, my hands are most definitely full. No room for you. Chao~" he smirked, before bolting forward, away from Loki. </p><p>All Gabriel could hear behind him was an angry call of his name along with the halting of an army. He smirked. Loki got what he deserved, Gabriel thought. Then again, he was a trickster. He could potentially escape. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now, he had some stolen merchandise to go and sell. He had to support his candy addiction. And ladies (and men) loved a man with money. So it was a win-win. </p><p>Gabriel sprinted forward, that is, until he heard the galloping of hooves behind him. He widened his eyes as he hit the ground, and he turned over, seeing a tan horse, with black hair and bright, stunning blue eyes. Almost human. The horse huffed and sneered at him, like it knew he was at fault. </p><p>Gabriel gave the horse a once over before he snapped his fingers. "Sorry, gotta scram. Nice meeting ya though horsie!" He replied, running again. </p><p>The horse just followed, galloping behind him. The pair kept running, until Gabriel was knocked into again, and the satchel flew off his side and landed in the middle of a clearing. </p><p>Gabriel looked towards the horse for a moment, before he raced for the satchel. What strength does that damn horse have? Gabriel wondered as he increased his speed and grabbed the satchel's handle, narrowly escaping the horse's jaw and teeth. He then bolted in the opposite direction, not noticing the cliff. </p><p>The horse followed him, reaching out with his teeth, trying to bite at the satchel, but narrowly missing. </p><p>"Awe, is it the horsie's bad day?‐" Gabriel teased, just as he lost his balance, and landed on an almost fallen tree. The satchel left his grip, but slid down the tree and landed on one of it's branches. Again, Gabriel gave the horse a quick look, before he raced to go after the satchel, while the horse kept trying to stomp on Gabriel's hands with his hooves.  Gabriel kept moving his hands in short time for the horse to try and stomp on them. </p><p>Eventually, this game of cat and mouse had to end, so Gabriel stopped hanging on with two hands and his two feet. He then swung with one hand to the branch and grabbed the satchel, turning to look at the horse triumphantly before he heard a crack. </p><p>"Oh shi-" he started to say, before the tree completely fell and the duo began to fall with it. </p><p>Gabriel let out a shriek of fear as he fell, the horse letting out a similar yell of fear as the tree broke over a large rock, separating Gabriel and the horse as they fell into a mist of fog. </p><p>Gabriel hit the ground with a thud, thankfully hadn't broken anything. Perks of being an archangel. As soon as he heard a second thud, he hid. He glances around him and finds a large rock rear a patch of vines and ivy. Perfect. </p><p>A scurry of hooves is heard as the horse nears the rock. Its shadow can be seen thanks to the midday sun. He looks around for a moment, before he sniffs the ground, wandering away. </p><p>As it wanders off, a faint "How could I lose him? Dean's counting on me..." </p><p>Gabriel shrugs it off, and looks towards the ivy. He puts his hand up against it, to try and feel a way out, only to almost fall through it. </p><p>Gabriel gives the wall of vines a confused look, before he lifts a bunch of the vines up, and he walks through. </p><p>Darkness surrounds him for a moment, before sunlight shines through the small entrance, making Gabriel curse and cover his eyes as it shines into his vessel's eyes. </p><p>"Damn... why so bright pops?" He groaned as he came through the other side. As his eyes readjusted, damn human eyes, he saw what looked to be a  large tower. The tower was tinted with green and purple, while the rest of the stones were covered in ivy, and were the regular color of stone. </p><p>"What the actual hell...?" He asks, walking towards the tower. His eyes trailed up the tower as he wandered closer to it, seeing it was much taller than he first thought. </p><p>"Huh... well, wings don't work. Next best thing," he says, pulling out his archangel blade and digging it into the stone, starting to climb the tower. </p><p>Halfway up the tower, Gabriel realized he misjudged the length and height of the tower, and his own stamina. Because he was already tired. But he pushed through, heaving as he climbed farther and farther up the tower, before finally entering the tower through the open window. </p><p>He walked into the tower, panting heavily as he pulled the satchel from his side, opening it. The tower seemed empty. He was alone. </p><p>"Ah... finally, alone at last..." he says, admiring the glimmer of the crown in his satchel, before he feels a heavy object hit itself against the back of his head, knocking him and his vessel unconscious. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam let out a shriek of fear as he hit the stranger on the head, watching him fall to the ground with a thud. He pants in fear, gripping his hair as he stays his distance.  </p><p>"What the hell... no one had ever climbed the tower other than father...who even is this guy?" He asks, lookinh over at Crowley, who shrugged at him. </p><p>Sam furrowed his eyebrows at the rat. "You're no help." He huffed, before he looked back at the stranger, seeing his golden brown hair strewn about his head, almost like a halo. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to have a warmth to him. It was nothing like how Father had described humans. Or even angels. </p><p>Sam took the end of his frying pan that he had used to knock the poor man out, and lifted the man's top lip. Instead of fangs or some unnatural teeth, he saw pearly whites. They seemed to be normal, all things considered.  </p><p>Sam let down his guard a bit, approaching the intruder slowly. He was still shaking with his bare feet against the wooden floor, but he was less scared. </p><p>That was when the intruder opened his eyes, giving Sam a quick glance at his golden, and whiskey colored ones before he hit the man over the head again, wincing at how much it had to hurt.  </p><p>Sam sighed to himself, wondering how in the hell he'd gotten himself into that situation.  How this man had climbed the tower without Sam's hair, for instance. That's when Sam noticed the satchel. He tilted his head in confusion, slipping it off the man and opening it curiously. </p><p>Sam's eyes twinkled as he looked at the shimmering crown of jewels. Crowley scampered closer in curiosity, climbing up Sam's hair to get a better look.  </p><p>Sam turned the crown in his hands, confused as to what exactly it was. What it could be. He put it on his arm, looking at Crowley for approval. The rat shook his head. </p><p>Sam sighed, taking it off and trying to fit it over his head, but no, it wouldn't fit and Crowley nipped his ear as he tried it. Sam huffed at Crowley, before he took it off and then resettled on putting the crown on upright on top of his head, making his eyes widen in amazement of how much it fit him. </p><p>It was just like the lanterns. It was almost like it was made for him. </p><p>He quickly took it off and put it back in the man's satchel and hid it. (In a pot, btw) Afterwards, he heaved the man into his arms, grunting as he pulled. The man was much heavier than Sam ever thought a man his size would evem be. Yet again, Sam had only been able to do so much exercise.  </p><p>Finally, Sam got the man into his arms, and heaved him towards his closet. He swung the door open and pushed the man inside, only for him to fall back out on Sam. </p><p>Sam let out a yelp, and Crowley scampered away from the collision, taking deep breaths. Sam shot him a look before he heaved the man up again, and put him in the closet again, grabbing a chair and hoisting it against the closet door handles to hopefully keep him in there this time. </p><p>Sam sighed, pulling at the top of his head gently, stressed completely out by all of the recent events. He looked over at Crowley on his shoulder, panting a bit from the activity. </p><p>"Okay... don't panic Sam...its..." he males a face of consideration. "It's just a person in your closet..." he says, nervous and a bit annoyed. Then it hit him. </p><p>"I have... a person in my closet!" He exclaimed, making Crowley give Sam a very, very confused look. </p><p>Sam laughed to himself triumphantly.  "Haha! Oh, you think I'm unable to handle myself father? Try me wotha. Frying pan!" He exclaimed, before accidentally hitting himself in the side of the head with his pan. </p><p>Sam smiled to himself, looking down at the pan. Then the thought of the crown recrossed his mind. He'd heard of hats like that. Jeweled ones. Tiara's that princesses wore. But he didn't think that the jeweled headband thing was a tiara. It was too regal. It demanded a different name and a different title.  </p><p>Sam couldn't put his finger on it. Crowley tried to snatch up the crown, only to almost fall from the jewel's weight. Sam rolled his eyes as he caught both of them. </p><p>"Crowley, I know you like shiny stuff, but this is way heavier than you." He says. And at that moment, he heard his father again. </p><p>"Samuel! Let down your hair!" He hears. Sam jumps and puts Crowley down, the rat soon after running off to Sam's room again. </p><p>"I have a big surprise!" Azazel announces, soon grabbing onto Sam's hoisted hair and letting the boy pull him up. </p><p>Sam grunts as Azazel weighs his hair down. "Uh... I got one too!" He announces, pulling harder and harder, heaving as he tried not to let go. </p><p>"Oh I bet mine is much bigger!" Azazel says again. Sam rolled his eyes, still pulling hard. </p><p>"I seriously doubt it..." Sam mutters under his breath as he finally heaved the demon up enough to let him climb  in easily. </p><p>Azazel jumps up into the tower and smiled at Sam. "I brought back enough kale and vegtables to make your favorites for weeks! Every night! Surprise!" He exclaims. </p><p>Sam nods, pretty much ignoring Azazel's surprise. "Yeah yeah, great but uh, father you said before that I couldn't handle myself outside the tower and I-" he starts. </p><p>Azazel narrows his eyebrows, unpacking his basket. "Oh Samuel I know you are not strong enough to handle yourself out of this tower." He warns. </p><p>But Sam persisted. "But if you just trust me-" he started. Azazel rolled his eyes.  </p><p>"Sam, I thought we were done with this." He warns again, his eyes glaring a bright yellow as Sam kept pushing. </p><p>"I promise, I know what I'm doing-" he starts again. </p><p>Azazel rolled his eyes again. "No you don't-" he tries in a harsher voice. </p><p>Sam reached for the chair, almost being able to pull it back. "Oh come on Father-" he tries. </p><p>Suddenly Azazel jumps up and Sam is forced against the wall with his hand. "Enough with these damn lights Sam! You are never leaving this tower! Ever!" He growled, releasing his hold on Sam. </p><p>Sam lands on the ground, rubbing his neck. He coughed a bit as Azazel groaned, collapsing into a chair. </p><p>"Great, now I'm gonna be the bad guy." He guilts, making Sam feel his heart pang. He didn't want to make his father feel terrible. He'd already bothered him enough. But this was too far. Wasn't it? </p><p>Sam sighed and got to his feet, stepping in front of the closet. Then an idea hit him. He took a piece of his hair into his hands and he starts playing with it. </p><p>"W-what I r-really meant to say was... I uh..." Sam started. Azazel rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Speak up son! I hate mumbling! You know this!" He exclaimed, making Sam flinch. Oh hell no. Sam gathered all the courage from the heros from his books before attempting to speak again.  </p><p>"I know what I want for my birthday now Father. It.. it's not the lights." He says, almost like he was cushioning the situations so that when he asked, it would be easier to get Azazel to agree.  </p><p>Azazel rolled his eyes. "Then what is it, Samuel? You are not leaving this tower." He warns. Sam sighed but nodded, still playing with his hair. </p><p>"New books? From the library of Alexandria?" He asks. Azazel widened his eyes. </p><p>"Samuel, you know that that library os a far off distance away. The journey takes up almost three full days." Azazel warns. Sam sighed. </p><p>"I just...thought it was better than the stars idea..." he says, giving into Azazel's notion of them being stars. </p><p>Azazel rolled his eyes and stood up, taking a heavy sigh. "You're sure that is what you want?" He asks.  Sam nods. </p><p>"There's nothing else for me to want." He assures. Azazel hummed triumphantly. </p><p>"Well then alright. You'll have to wait on your favorites. I'll be back in three days. Understood?" Azazel says. Sam nods in understanding, smiling at Azazel. </p><p>"Yes father." He answers. Azazel lets a small smile slip onto his lips. </p><p>"Then go fix up my travel basket boy." He says, half joking. Sam smiled at him before he walked past him, and wss unable to see how Azazel's smile fell. </p><p>Azazel's eyes looked down at the one strand of dark hair that Samuel had on his head. It was as long as the rest of his hair, but it still showed a discoloration. It reminded Azazel of the importance of keeping Sam alive and kicking to keep Azazel powerful.  </p><p>Sam anxiously packed Azazel's basket, and handed it to him. "Here. You should be set." He says. Azazel takes the basket and wraps an arm around Sam, pulling him into a hug. </p><p>"I love you very much my son." He says. Sam sighed softly but hugged back. </p><p>"I love you more. He replied, his mind still on the plan he had forming in his mind. </p><p>"I love you most." Azazel replied as usual, before pulling away and using Sam's hair to hoist himself down, only making Sam wince a tad bit. </p><p>As Azazel left, Sam waved. Then, as soon as Azazel was out of sight, he bolted away from the door and towards the closet. </p><p>He removed the chair, and took a deep breath. "I can do this... he can't hurt you." He whispers reassuringly to himself, before he launched his hair and opened the closet. The still unconscious stranger immediately fell, and landed on his face. </p><p>Sam winced as he saw the man hit the ground. He was surprised he didn't hear a crack. Then the stranger's unconscious form began to slide forward, making his body lay flat against the floor. </p><p>Once he was sure the man was still unconscious, Sam heaved him into his chair.  He sat back, wondering how exactly to keep this stranger in the seat. The man had gotten up into the tower somehow, he could always leave. Then Sam's plan would be useless. </p><p>Then, Crowley clawed his way to Sam's shoulder. He gestured to Sam's hair, and made a tying motion. Sam smiled at Crowley and nodded, before taking parts of his hair and wrapping the man securely to the chair. </p><p>Then, Sam lost his bit of confidence. He shrieked a bit and hid atop the stairs. Crowley huffed at Sam, gesturing for him to slap the man awake. Sam shook his head, widening his eyes even more in fear. </p><p>Crowley rolled his tiny black eyes and then turned to the unconscious man, and nipped his ear, causing the man to stir from his sleep with a yelp. </p><p>This was gonna be fun. Said no one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Deal Is Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry this one is late. I haven't been feeling well the past few days. I'll be posting this one on tumblr along with tomorrow's later tomorrow evening. My computer is dead. :/ </p><p>Either way, enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel groaned as he woke from his involuntary nap and shooed away a rat that nipped at his ear. </p><p>"Ow! What the hell!?" He complained, before he looked down at his hands, seeing his hands hadn't moved when he'd wanted them to. </p><p>"What the hell...is this...hair?" He asks himself, eyeing down the golden brown hair that wrapped around him. The hair had a strand of dark brown, which confused him. Normally, he'd be able to get himself out of this. Easy. But currently, he couldn't snap. He couldn't do his usual gesture. So he didn't feel like it. </p><p>"S-struggling is pointless! M-my hair is too tough." He hears. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused. </p><p>"What?" He asks in an airy voice. This was much more confusing than that time his dad decided to put his creation, the platypus, on earth. </p><p>A figure jumped down from the rafters of the tower, and stepped into the light. Immediately, Gabriel's cock stood up. What? Can you blame him? This man that walked out of the shadows had hazel green eyes that gleamed in the light, and his chin and jawline was so sharp, Gabriel was sure it could cut anything. </p><p>"Who the hell are you? And how did you find this tower?" The man asked, glaring and narrowing his gorgeous eyes at Gabriel. </p><p>"Ah ha...." Gabriel gasped, still unable to form words at how beautiful and gorgeous this man was. In all of his eons, this man was the most handsome man he'd encountered. No woman or man compared. </p><p>The man growled, pulling out a frying pan and aiming it at Gabriel's head. "Who the fuck are you? And how the hell did you find this tower?" He reiterates, pressing the harsh metal of the pan against Gabriel's nose. </p><p>Gabriel still stared at the man, before he moved his head away from the pan. "Listen, Moose," he started. </p><p>"Sam." The man corrected. Gabriel rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Moose, I did not know who you were, nor how I came to find this crazy tower, but may I just say..." he starts, looking down before looking back up at him with a smirk. </p><p>"Hey there Sugar, how you doin'? My name's Loki." He introduces. "How's your day going?" He asks, looking up at Sam and winking at him, trying to get him flustered. Though he realized very quickly that it wasn't working. </p><p>Sam looked at him confused for a moment. Was this flirting? He'd read lines like that, but he didn't understand. He then blinked a few times and shook his head. He looked at Crowley on his shoulder, giving him a questioning look. Crowley punched the palm of his paw, and Sam rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Alright then... Loki." He tests the name. It felt weird on his tongue. It didn't fit this man at all. "Somehow, you made your way here. I don't care how. Whether it's fate, destiny," he starts, circling the chair, further tying Gabriel into it. </p><p>"A horse." Gabriel corrects. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's interuption. "Somehow, you still made your way here. Does anyone else know where you are?" He asks, wary that someone may come to get this man, and find him. </p><p>Gabriel looked up at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Okay look, Rapunzel-Moose, the situation was like this, alright? I was running through the forest, don't ask me why, being chased by a horse, and then I found this place an-" he starts explaining, making different annoyed facial expressions as he did, until he realized something was missing from his person. </p><p>"Woah, oh no, tell me where you put that satchel I came with!" Gabriel demands. "That is important stuff!" He insists. </p><p>Sam crossed his arms triumphantly. "I put it somewhere in this tower, where you'll never find it." He insists, looking at Gabriel with a confident look.  </p><p>Gabriel gave Sam a bitchface as he looked around. He saw the edge of the handle hanging from a pot and looked back at Sam. "Its in that pot, isn't it?" Gabriel asked. </p><p>Sam's face of confidence faded, and Gabriel soon found himself surrounded by darkness again as Sam hit him over the head with the frying pan again. </p><p>Sam sighed, running a hand through the top of his hair. This was exhausting, this 'Loki' was mysterious and obviously full of himself. Did Sam really want him to take him out to see the lights? It was really his only option. And the guy seemed to want the satchel pretty badly, so there was payment. </p><p>Sam looked over at Crowley, who scittered across the floor and gestured to the bottom stair. Sam smirked and nodded, rushing over to the pot and taking it out, running back over to the stairs. He heaved and pulled, finally being able to pull the stair off and shove the satchel inside of it before forcing the stair back down. </p><p>Sam let out a relieved sigh. Crowley climbed onto Sam's shoulder, gesturing back to Gabriel. Sam nodded but rubbed his face. No books ever explained what to do in this kind of situation. </p><p>Sam sighed to himself and turned back to Gabriel, pondering what to do next. Crowley huffed and climbed down, scurrying to Gabriel's shoulder, and nipping his ear again, making him jolt awake. </p><p>"Ow! Damn it, would you stop that?" He complains, rubbing his ear against his shoulder, scaring Crowley off to go back to Sam. </p><p>"Now, it is hidden, where you will never find it, Loki." Sam says, crossing his arms triumphantly. </p><p>Gabriel looks at Sam in disbelief. He really could just turn Sam into a frog if he wanted. And then he can get himself untangled and he'd be free. But he can't leave anyone knowing who he was. That was against the rules of his agreement with Loki. Whether they were partners now or not. A deal was a deal. </p><p>"Now what do you want with my hair? Hm? Cut it? Sell it? I'm sure you want something to do with my hair-" he insists, making Gabriel roll his eyes. </p><p>"Listen, Samsquatch, I, like any sane human being, do not want anything to do with your crazy long hair." Gabriel insists. "Scratch that, the only thing I want with your hair? Is to get out of it! I'm serious!" Gabriel says, exasperated, gesturing with his hands as much as he could. </p><p>Sam furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at Gabriel in confusion. "So... you don't...want anything to do with my hair?" He asks, still holding the pan close to Gabriel's face. </p><p>"Yes! Thank you! Finally!" Gabriel exclaims, almost making the chair fall to the floor. Sam immediately catches it. Putting the chair back on its four legs. </p><p>Sam doubted Gabriel's words. Then why was he here? If he didn't want anything to with his hair, then why come into the tower? </p><p>"Well you obviously came here for something." He reminds. Gabriel rolled his eyes.  </p><p>"What do you think I wanted with this tower? Huh? I was being chased, for personal reasons, I saw your crazy tall tower, and I climbed it. And you hit me over the head with your crazy frying pan, but thats water under the bridge." He says, exaggerating the last sentence, looking away from Sam. </p><p>Sam looked at Crowley, shrugging as he tried to figure out what to do. He turned away from Gabriel, holding the small rat in his hands. "He didn't come for my hair." He says, Crowley started squeaking in response. "He didn't try to hurt me, didn't even put up a fight like father said." He reminds. Crowley rolled his eyes, squeaking again. Sam paired Crowley's eye movement with his own. "Well what choice do I even have?" Sam asks. "My birthday is tomorrow. I need someone to take me now." He says, before sighing, and letting Crowley back onto his shoulder. </p><p>Sam put on a fake confident face and started to talk to Gabriel again. "Okay...Loki... here's the deal," he starts, yanking his hair to direct the chair towards where he had his sketchbook. </p><p>Unfortunately, Gabriel was not quick enough, and when the chair fell, he did too, flat on his face. He let out a grunt, which went unnoticed by Sam. </p><p>Sam flipped open his sketchbook and showed Gabriel the page. "Tomorrow, at..." he ponders. "7 pm sharp, the sky will fill with whatever these are." He says. </p><p>Gabriel shifts himself to be able to talk, groaning. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?" He asks, quite annoyed. He really wanted to get out of this situation. Maybe he could flirt his way out. But in a different way. </p><p>Sam looks at Gabriel, smiling. "Lanterns... yes, they aren't stars, they just couldn't be..." he says under his breath, before he clears his throat. </p><p>"Lanterns, yes, well you, will act as my guide, take me where they launch these lanterns and then you will return me home here safely." He says, making Gabriel give him again another look of disbelief. </p><p>"You've got to be kidding me." He says under his breath. If his hands were free, he might've facepalmed. </p><p>"Then, and only then," Sam interrupts, glaring at Gabriel for his interruption. "Will I return your satchel to you. Do you except those terms?" He asks, his eyebrows raising just a tad. </p><p>Gabriel gave Sam a bitch face and rolled his eyes. "Look... the kingdom and I aren't exactly friends. Not simpatico. Capice?" He asks, grumbling against the floor. "So, unfortunately, I won't be taking you anywhere, princess." He says, heaving the chair to lie flat against the floor. </p><p>Sam growled, before yanking his hair to pull Gabriel up and grabbing the edge of the chair. </p><p>"Listen here, Loki. I know this tower better than you do. I've lived here for all 21 of my years. You only just got here." He points out, giving Gabriel a scowl. "But I'm sure you'll get used to it, tied up in my hair. But no matter how long to stay here, tied up in my hair, you can try all you want to look for your precious satchel, but without me? You will never find it. Understood?" He snarled. </p><p>Gabriel widened his eyes at Sam's reaction, feeling slightly turned on as he watched Sam hold onto the chair. He truly could get himself out of his predicament eventually. But flirting with him was definitely a more fun option. </p><p>"Look, I didn't wanna have to do this. But you've left me no choice. Here comes the smolder." He says, looking down for a moment. </p><p>Crowley facepalms at Gabriel's attempt, and Sam raised an eyebrow a small bit. Then Gabriel looked back up, smirking at Sam and winking at him. Sam hardened his expression, still confused as to why Gabriel thought this could work. </p><p>Gabriel's playful expression fell, and he sighed. "This doesn't usually happen... usually everyone is jumping at the bit to get into my pants." He mumbled. Then he sighed in annoyance. "Fine, you win. I'll take you to see the stupid lanterns." He says, rolling his eyes. It was better than revealing who he was. Besides, he had this attractive man to escort. Maybe on the way Gabriel could convince him to give him back his satchel in return for his... 'services'.</p><p>Sam's eyes sparkled and widened, letting go of the chair. "Really! You mean it!!" He exclaimed. Unfortunately, when he let go, Gabriel fell to the floor face first again.  "S-sorry..." he said uneasily. </p><p>Gabriel groaned. "You know what? It's fine. Just untie me please!" He complained. </p><p>Sam snickered, and lifted Gabriel back up and began to unwravel his hair. He was truly excited, his eyes wide and full of childlike wonder as he began to rant through what he couldn't wait to see about the lights. </p><p>Once Gabriel was free, he stood up and covered Sam's mouth. "Why don't we get started on the getting there part, alright Moose?" He settles. Sam chuckled and nodded. </p><p>"Right. Yeah, journey before destination..." he trails. Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked over to the window, pulling out his archangel blade and starting to hoist himself down for the second time. </p><p>After a good five minutes of Gabriel trying to climb down the tower, he pants, looking up. And still didn't see Sam. </p><p>"You coming Sammy?" He called. </p><p>Sam leaned over the edge of the window, clutching his hair as he nervously decided whether or not he should even jump. </p><p>Sam took a deep breath, hoisted his hair in the hold he had to support his hair when he would bring Azazel up the tower. Then, he looked at Crowley, who tied himself up in Sam's hair, slightly shaking. </p><p>Sam laughed to himself softly, before he finally settled on his decision. He was going to do this. No one was going to stop him. </p><p>And with one final thought, he took a leap of faith, and slid down his hair. </p><p>This was it. This was the start of something extraordinary. He just knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Journey To A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam immediately let out a laugh as he started running around in the grass, launching old fallen leaves into the air and splashing water from a nearby pond. </p><p>"Does grass always smell this good?!" He exclaimed, bringing a bunch of pulled blades from the ground to his nose before moving onto something else. "Water is way more cold than I thought it would be!" He exclaimed, chucklimg to himself as he dug his fingers into the dirt and sighed happily at how it felt. </p><p>Gabriel watched this turn of events with a confused expression and a raised eyebrow.  This guy really had never left that tower for 21 years. All of his life. That was something that Gabriel could barely fathom. </p><p>Gabriel couldn't even be in Heaven nowadays for that long without pulling his feathers from his wings out. </p><p>Gabriel shook his head and just watched Sam freak out. It was quite entertaining, if he were to say so himself. </p><p>Sam continues to freak out for five minutes, just being happy to be out of that freaking tower. After a few moments he finally runs back to Gabriel, laughing happily to himself. </p><p>"Thank you!! I cannot believe I'm doing this!" He grinned, pushing his dark brown strand behind his ear as he turns to leave the clearing. </p><p>Gabriel again raises an eyebrow at the strand, but shrugs it off, walking after him. Immediately, ideas began to run through his head though. This guy hasn't seen the real world, right? So Gabriel could technically scare him, right? </p><p>Sam almost danced away from the tower, running through trees and just enjoying the spring wind on his face. Sure, he knew that he would have to go back, but he was going to enjoy it while he could. Azazel obviously wasn't going to let him. And besides, what was so wrong with the world that Azazel wouldn't let him go out? </p><p>Gabriel walked behind Sam slowly, his hands in his pockets as Crowley hung onto Sam's shoulder. </p><p>"So... you live in that towet alone?" Gabriel asks, running a hand through his golden brown hair.  </p><p>Sam finally stops running and shook his head, humming a tune under his breath as he walked ahead of Gabriel. </p><p>Gabriel raised another curious eyebrow. "So, who else lives with you?" He asks, lowering his head as Crowley gave Gabriel a glare. </p><p>Sam turned his head and frowned. "U-uh... my father. He's away right now. Actually thats the only reason I've been able to even get out of the tower in the first place." He says, smacking Crowley a bit for being rude. </p><p>Gabriel smirked a bit. "So, you still live with your father? Aren't you afraid he might... I dunno... come home early and find you gone? Wouldn't he search the ends of the earth for you?" He asks, plucking a flower from the ground, sniffing it innocently as Sam stopped in realization.  </p><p>Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and began to worry. "He... he would, wouldn't he..." he mumbles, beginning to fret. </p><p>Gabriel fought back the urge to smile more. "And wouldn't you crush his heart, knowing you left after he asked you specifically not to?" He asks, still walking forwards, but not very fast. </p><p>Sam widens his eyes even more, beginning to pant. "Y-yeah... yeah he would..." he syas nervously, shuffling his feet.  </p><p>Gabriel shrugged. "Well, if you want my opinion, I think we should just cut you out of this deal. Take you and your rat home, I get my satchel, and then you and your father will have a great relationship untainted by betrayal-" he starts, turning around to see a miffed Sam who stomped over to him. </p><p>"No! I am seeing those lanterns!" He insists, brandishing the pan in his hand. "You will take me to see those lanterns conscious or not." He threatens, moving the pan threateningly close. </p><p>Gabriel finally stops walking, and pushed Sam's pan away as he starts to try and talk himself out of the deal when the bushes begin to rustle, and a far off sound of voices make Sam jump and hide behind Gabriel. </p><p>"Is is Angels? Hunters? Have they finally tracked my hair down?!" He squeaked, making Gabriel give him a dumbfounded look.</p><p>Then, out of the bushes outsteps a moose. Gabriel snickers. "Look, its just another version of you, Samsquatch. Don't worry, it can't smell fear." He teased. Sam huffed and smacked Gabriel's shoulder.  </p><p>"Shut up! Hunters and angels have wanted my hair for as long as I can remember." He says, pushing his hair back as he begins walking. </p><p>"What makes you say that? Why would, hypothetically, an angel want your hair?" He asks Sam, confused and laughing at Sam's excuse for being scared.  </p><p>Sam huffed again. "My father told me-" he starts before he reevaluates his decision. "You know what? No. Its none of your buisness." He says in a scowl before he stomps forward, making Gabriel roll his eyes. </p><p>Gabriel wanted to say that it was his buisness, but that would reveal more than he wanted to. Then an idea hit him. </p><p>Gabriel quickly caught up with Sam. "You know what? I'm hungry. Are you? Cause I know a great place for lunch." He insists, smiling. </p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow, softening his face. "Really? What's it called?" He asks. </p><p>Gabriel chuckled. "Its a surprise, come on. Let's go." He says before he grabs Sam's hand and leads him down the hill towards the place he had in mind. </p><p>Sam kept looking around as Gabriel led him through the forest. He was still in awe of the world and wondering still how his father saw the world as so cruel. </p><p>Eventually, after a short while Gabriel led Sam to a building lit up in a sign that said 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'. </p><p>Sam smiled at the place. "Its nice..." He says, smiling as he admired the building.  </p><p>Gabriel forced a smile onto his face. "Right? Come on, lets go in and eat." He says, grabbing Sam's wrist and dragging him up to the door and bursting the door open. "Ellen! Your best table, please." He says in a fake accent, which Sam follows up with a gasp.</p><p>Sam's eyes wander the restaurant, seeing hunters everywhere. A few at the bar, a few playing darts, some looking through lore books, before they all looked up at Sam and Gabriel. </p><p>Gabriel forced Sam through, almost dragging him through the crowd of literally blood covered hunters. "Joe, nice to see you, Ah, Polly, nice to see you got that stab wound fixed up." He says, making up names for each of the hunters as they walked. "See, these giys are nice. But if they unsettle you that much, why don't we just ride on back to your little tower-" he starts before he bumps into a larger hunter, one who looked like a real drunkard.  </p><p>Sam gulped as he looked into the hunter's blue eyes, backing away from the man. Then, another hunter, one who had her name etched onto her cap 'Jo' picked up Gabriel by the collar. She pulled out a wanted paper and showed it to him. </p><p>"This you?" She asks, smirking at him. </p><p>Gabriel looked at Jo for a moment and shook his head. "No. Trust me you definitely have the wrong guy-" he starts. Then, another female hunter comes up, gripping a fistful of Sam's hair. </p><p>"Really? Why would someone come in here, looking exactly like the fugitive Loki, with a sissy of a partner with this much fucking hair?" The blonde hunter hissed, glaring at Gabriel with her own blue eyes.  </p><p>Sam yelps and pulls his hair out of the hunter's grip and accidentally bumped into the other hunter again. The hunter grumbled and looked at him again. </p><p>"Would you stop that? Can't any of you idjits leave me alone?" He grunts. Sam sighed and muttered a 'Sorry' before he sunk away. </p><p>Gabriel raised his hands and almost admitted defeat. "N-no, look, that isn't me. See? The faces don't match! Especially the nose!" He insists, trying to be put down. </p><p>Then, finally, another hunter grabs the wanted poster and chews out the nose portion. "Now does it look like you?" The hunter asks, murder in his eyes. </p><p>Gabriel gulps somewhat and the hunter smirks. "Ooh I'm gonna love sending you off to get your head cut off like the vamps that I kill." He smirked, hoisting Gabriel up by his collar and hanging him on the wall as all of the hunters in the room began to discuss what they were going to do with the prize money. </p><p>The hunter Sam had accidentally bumped into multiple times sent a hunter by the name of 'Garth' out the door to go get 'Dean'. Sam could only guess that 'Dean' was the guards. </p><p>"Go on, ya idjit! Go send for Dean! You know how much he wants this mother's head." The hunter huffs before he goes to try and break up the fighting. But Sam beat him to it. </p><p>Sam stood up on top of a table and launched his hair, pulling back one of the loose rafters before calling out. "Hey!" And letting go, hitting the dark skinned hunter who had put Gabriel up on the hook on the head. </p><p>Immediately everyone's attention turned to Sam, and they started to move towards him. </p><p>Sam then began to panic. "L-look, I get it. You all probably aren't able to afford much. And him falling into your laps is probably a godsend. But please, he's my only ticket to see the lanterns the kingdom is sending off tomorrow before I have to go back home. It's been my dream forever. Please, find it in yourselves to let him go. Haven't any of you had a dream once in your lives?" He asks in a huff and with limited air. </p><p>The gruff hunter that Sam accidentally kept bothering got extremely close and took a long swig of his beer before he tossed it into the garbage, where it promptly shattered. </p><p>"What's your name kid?" He asks in a rough voice. </p><p>Sam gulps before he answered. "Sam, my name is Sam." He answered. </p><p>Gabriel face palmed against the door, knowing that was a stupid mistake with hunters. </p><p>Bobby ponders this a second before he extends his hand. "The name's Bobby Singer. You a hunter?" He asks. "You don't look like one. All that hair would get you killed." He says.  </p><p>Sam chuckled nervously. "N-no, no I'm not...B-bobby." He says. </p><p>Bobby nods before he starts speaking again. "Well Sam, yeah, I did have a dream. A long time ago. My dream was to marry the girl of my dreams. Keep up my ranch of horses. But that all caved in on me when a demon possessed my wife and I had to kill her." He answered, opening a new beer. </p><p>Sam raised his eyebrows, frowning at Bobby's story. "I... I'm so sorry." He says, suddenly feeling bad for the hunter. </p><p>One of the female hunters stepped up. "Me? My dad was possessed by an angel. The angel got him killed. My mom died cause of one too. Don't let them fool you. They aren't cherubs." The blonde hunter hissed. "You know what my dream was? To have my family back." She says. </p><p>Sam sighed, grippimg his hair. Then, another hunter stood up, this was the darker skinned one. "My dream? To avenge my sister. She was turned into a vampire amd I had to kill her. But revenge never satisfies anything." He says, sharpening his knife against the table. </p><p>Sam looked around, seeing multiple hunters step up and tell their stories and their crushed dreams. It made Sam's heart ache. He flashed his puppy dog eyes at everyone, feeling terrible. </p><p>The very last moment, one of the other hunters took hold of Gabriel's collar and put him down. "What about you, Trickster? Ever had a dream?" The hunter asked. </p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Sorry guys but uh, I don't share well with others." He says, before a few hunters took out their knives and Gabriel rolled his eyes again. </p><p>"Fine. My dream, was to get away from my family. Start a new life full of sex, riches and lots and lots of sugar!" Gabriel started out meaningful, like he was going to actually take it serious, before he finishes, giving a seductive pose that no one was fazed by. </p><p>Bobby scoffed. "That's a terrible dream." He says. Gabriel shrugged.  </p><p>"You asked." He says, trying to walk away triumphantly. The other hunters lifted him up again, aiming their blades near his body. He looked almost unfazed, but he had to keep up the facade. So he made a look of terror and gulped. </p><p>Bobby turned back to Sam. "Now you, Sam. Tell us your dream." He says, sitting back and sipping his beer. </p><p>Sam smiled and stood up a bit taller. "Well... mine isn't as precious as yours. But, for me? Every year on May second, I open my window from my tower and I see almost a thousand lanterns launched into the sky. I always wondered what they looked like in person. My father never let me out of the tower." He says, leaning towards Bobby for a second. Bobby gives him a skeptical look, before continuing to listen.  </p><p>"So, since Loki has been to the kingdom I'm asking him to take me to see them. The agreement was that he'd take me and then take me home but... if I'm honest? The more and more time I spend outside of my tower? The more I want to stay out." He admits, smiling to himself. </p><p>Bobby smiled and opened his mouth to speak as Garth charged into the bar again, fixing his hat. </p><p>"I found him! And the guards!" He exclaims. Bobby widened his eyes and grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling Gabriel along with him. He pulled them behind the bar, and pulled a lever, showing that there was a tunnel let out under the floorboard. </p><p>Bobby sighed, and smiled at Sam. "Go on, live your dream. Find peace or whatever." He says. </p><p>Gabriel stares into the dark cavern and smirked. "Oh I will, don't worry..." he says in a whisper. A loud thud is heard above the bar as the horse from earlier stamped his hooves against the bar counter. </p><p>Sam covers his mouth so his yelp isn't heard. Bobby rolls his eyes and smacks Gabriel in the back of the head. </p><p>"Your dream, stinks. I was talking to him." He says in a scowl. Sam smiled nervously and hugged Bobby for a moment. </p><p>"Thank you," he whispers before he escapes into the tunnel behind Gabriel. Bobby then closes the hatch, hoping to give them some time. </p><p>As Bobby stands back up, Dean walks over and greets him in a hug. </p><p>"Bobby, long time no see, huh?" He asks. Bobby nods, smiling a bit as he hugs back. </p><p>"Well if you weren't so busy all the time," he starts in a huff. Dean chuckled. </p><p>"Bobby, we've talked about this. You know why I search so much. I need to find him. I promised him I'd protect him the day he was born. I failed him on that. So now I gotta find him. Bring him home." Dean says, looking over at the horse. </p><p>The horse tries to mess with the floorboards where Sam and Gabriel had been able to escape through. </p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow. "Cas? You find something?" Dean asks, walking over. He sees the boards are unusually cut, and starts to inspect it a bit. </p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes and pressed his hoove against a hidden lever, opening the tunnel. </p><p>Dean smiled victoriously. "Great job Cas. Now, lets get this filthy Trickster." He grins before one by one the guards start to pile into the tunnel, making Bobby sigh and hope for the best for Sam and unfortunately, for Gabriel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked down the tunnel, Gabriel walked behind Sam, summoning a torch when he wasn't looking. Then he ran back up to Sam's side. </p><p>"So... let me get this straight... what exactly is off limits for me to ask about?" He asks, giving Sam a confused look, glancing at Crowley who continuously gave him the stink eye. </p><p>Sam smiled and laughed a bit, pushing a strand behind his ear again. "Okay, well, just don't ask about anything that doesn't--consern you, alright?" He settles. Gabriel rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You gotta give me specifics. I already know your father is off-limits, can't talk about the hair cause you're like--crazy afraid someone will steal it or cut it," He starts. Sam nods as he mentions each one. </p><p>"Yep, those are definitely none of your buisness." He says, smirking a bit as he looked at him. "By the way how did you find a torch? This place is pretty pitch black." Sam asks, chuckling nervously. </p><p>Gabriel looked at him, slightly in a panic. "Oh... you know, just found one on the wall, used flint and steel, the hard ways of life." He insists. </p><p>Sam gave him another weird look, and was about to press the issue further. Until light began coming through the end of the tunnel they were coming from, and the sound of guards filtered in. </p><p>Gabriel widened his eyes and grabbed Sam by the hand. "No time for questions! Let's just go-!" He exclaimed, pulling Sam through the tunnel as he ran. Sure, he wanted to use his tired and unused wings, but again that would give it all away now wouldn't it? </p><p>Sam widened his eyes as he was pulled. "Wait what-?!" He called to Gabriel, feeling uneasy as he was pulled through the tunnel. </p><p>Gabriel ignored him and kept pulling him along until they saw more light and they exited the tunnel. Sam looked down, and almost shrieked when he realized how high up they were. </p><p>"Loki. You had better have a plan for this!" He exclaimed, looking at Gabriel with a panicked look. Sam rolled his eyes and gave Gabriel his frying pan. </p><p>"Just try not to die, please." He says before he launched his hair that he had begun to bundle up and swung to the other side of the canyon. </p><p>Gabriel widened his eyes at Sam. "You couldn't have taken me too?!" He exclaimed just as the guards, lead by Dean came through. </p><p>Dean grinned triumphantly. "I've waited a long, long time for this one. And you aren't even Loki, are you?" He teased, making Gabriel widen his eyes.  </p><p>Gabriel panicked, and swung the frying pan, knocking Dean out cold. He let out a shocked laugh and looked back at the guards.  </p><p>"This, is absolutely the strangest thing I've ever done!" He exclaimed, swinging it again as each guard came at him, knocking them each unconscious. </p><p>Once each of the guards were on the ground, Gabriel let out a chuckle. "Oh father I have got to get me one of these!!" He exclaimed, before he heard a neigh sound beside him. He gripped the frying pan in his hand and aimed it at the incoming threat. </p><p>Then his triumphant smile faded to one that expressed 'Oh shit-' as he saw the horse, the one who could freaking talk, with a knife in his mouth. </p><p>Gabriel gulped and began to fight with the pan, smacking against the horse's jaw and face and its blade. The horse was much more matched though, as when he swung, he knocked the pan straight out of Gabriel's hand. </p><p>Immediately Gabriel held up his hand in defeat as the horse held the knife in his face. </p><p>"Loki-!" Sam called, before tossing his hair over to Gabriel. "Grab on!" He exclaimed. </p><p>Gabriel smirked, and gestured with his hand 'adios' to the horse as he was pulled to the water filter lines. He immediately began to run down them, in which the horse then followed. </p><p>"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-" Gabriel cursed as he felt the filter lines under him begin to heave under his weight.</p><p> "Curse all of those cupcakes-!" He swore as the lines finally fell, and the canyon began to fill with water from the dam that the filters were collecting it from. </p><p>Sam jumped from the ledge he was at and heaved Gabriel away from the wreckage. "You're gojng to drown you idiot!" he yelled at him. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He knew that he himself wasn't going to drown. But Sam was. </p><p>Gabriel grunted as he ran, pulling Sam close to him and holding his waist. "Now you're going to also! What were you thinking?!" He exclaimed as he kept  running. </p><p>Behind him, a familiar face called out a different name than what Sam knew. "Gabriel!" He called. </p><p>Gabriel cursed under his breath. "Fuck, let's just get the hell out of here-!" He called. </p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. "B-but who does he mean by G-Gabriel-!" He asked, not being able to finish his question as Gabriel tugged him forward. </p><p>Sam's feet were beginning to ache from running without any foot coverage. He knew he wouldn't be able to run much farther. He surveyed the canyon, searching for a way out when he found a small cavern at the edge. </p><p>The water was quickly approaching, so they had no choice and no time to test and see if the cavern was deep. Sam pointed at the cave, and Gabriel nodded, running towards it as fast as he could. At least as fast as his vessel could. </p><p>A large column of rock began to tumble towards them from the strength of the water pushing it forward. They reached the cave with seconds to spare, with Sam tugging the rest of his hair into the cave and Gabriel snatching up the frying pan that had been swept back to them. As soon as he grabbed the frying pan and pulled it back, the rock collided with the cave's entrance, trapping the three inside. </p><p>Crowley curled up in Sam's hair, shivering from fear. Sam was pressed against the back of the cave, and cursed as he couldn't find an immediate way out. </p><p>Gabriel sighed as he pressed his hand over a few of the rocks, trying to sense and see if they would lead to their way out. As he did so, he pulled at rocks, trying to see if maybe his grace would work better if he were closer to the surface. In doing so he scrapped his hand, making him hiss and pull his hand back in pain. </p><p>"Shit-" he cursed, holding his hand. Sam frowned at his hand, and began to think of how to tell him that he can heal him. Then the water began to fill the cavern up. Slowly, but still entering through the cracks the rock had left. </p><p>Gabriel cursed again, knowing he had to save Sam from this watery prison. He took a deep breath for simplicity and dove under the deep, dark and musty water, unable to find anything.  </p><p>He cursed again and came back up to the surface, wincing at his cut hand. Sam leaned against the wall, feeling terrible and defeated.  </p><p>Sam watched Gabriel with a sad look. He already knew it was no use. But he was going to try anyway. </p><p>Sam took a big gulp of air and tried to search under the rising water for an exit. Gabriel widened his eyes, panicking for Sam's safety as he pulled him back up. </p><p>"It's no use, Sam. The water is pitch black. You can't see anything." He assures Sam in a calmer voice. Gabriel got a bit confused. Why now? Was it because after so long of pretending to be human his head was telling him he was going to die? Was he finally admitting to something he refused to acknowledge? No, no he wasn't. Angels didn't love humans. It was crazy. Wasn't it? </p><p>Sam slightly sobbed, leaning against Gabriel with a hiccup in his chest. "I'm sorry... I never should have left my stupid tower... then you wouldn't..." Sam whimpers, tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>Gabriel felt something halt in his chest, a feeling maybe. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Sam, holding him close to his frame and sighing, looking down at the rapidly rising water. So this was it. This was going to be his end. He'd spend forever down here because the water wasn't going to go away and it was too dark to see anything. He was going to waste away here with Sam withering away with him. </p><p>Was it too late for confessions? </p><p>Gabriel tilted Sam's chin up from where he had been hunched down in the water. "Hey... since... since this is kinda the end for me, I wanted you to know I..." he started. He was going to be here forever. No one would find out. </p><p>Sam wiped his eyes and stood up again, holding onto Gabriel. "You what?" He asks, sniffling. </p><p>Gabriel let out a sigh before he finally continued. "My real name isn't Loki. I... I'm not even human. My name is Gabriel." He confessed, closing his eyes shamefully. He felt bad for keeping this from Sam all of a sudden. Was it really that much of a burden on him? He guessed so. </p><p>Sam chuckled sadly, holding onto Gabriel still and sniffling. "Well... no one else is gonna know, right?" He asks in a sad laugh. Gabriel smiled mournfully and nodded. </p><p>"I... I have magic hair that glows when I sing." He admits, looking down at the rising water. Gabriel gives Sam a bewildered look. </p><p>"Wait... what?" He asks, squeezing Sam closer. Sam widened his eyes, looking at Gabriel as he realized with a smile. </p><p>"I have--magic hair that glows when I sing!" He reiterates in an exclaimation. He looks down at the water that was now at his shoulders and began to sing the spell as the water finally rose above their heads. </p><p>"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine-" he sang quickly before taking in a large gulp of air before the water engulfed them. </p><p>A few seconds pass before a golden glow can be seen in the water. Gabriel lets out a bit of his air he had taken in in surprise. Sam forced his eyes open, and looked for where they could maybe find a way out. </p><p>Thats when he saw his hair being drawn towards an area of rocks that seemed looser than the others. Sam gave Gabriel a look before he swam towards the cluster of rocks and began pulling the rocks away, clearing an opening.  </p><p>Gabriel hissed a bit as his hand got more irritated. He'd have to heal it when they reached the surface. Sam took over and started to pull the rocks away faster, and finally reached the other side, his arm pushing through. </p><p>After a good long and hard push from both of them, the wall of rocks caved in, and the three were launched out of the cavern. </p><p>Gasping, they both heaved themselves onto the shore. Sam looked over at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow as he panted. "I-I thought you weren't...weren't human, how come you need air?" He chuckled weakily. </p><p>Gabriel glared at him in annoyance as he pulled himself back onto the ground, offering Sam his hand. Sam took it and Gabriel pulled him onto the grass. </p><p>"Hey, pretending to be human for so long, you kinda have habits you can't get rid of." He explains, pulling Sam over and away from the water. </p><p>Gabriel takes a seat on a fallen log, and starts to manually dry his clothes with his grace. </p><p>Sam glances over at him as he wrings out his hair one portion at a time. "You know, I could use a bit of help over here." He teased. Gabriel rolled his eyes and faced his cut hand towards Sam, and began to try and use his grace. </p><p>Sam instead scooted himself closer, taking Gabriel's hand in his. "Wait, just... let me do this, okay?" He asks. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"What are you going to do?" He asks. He looks down and sees Crowley curl up in Sam's hair, almost expectant. </p><p>Sam sighed and looked up into Gabriel's eyes. "Look, my hair... it doesn't just glow." He starts. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in confusion.  </p><p>Sam sighed and wrapped Gabriel's hand in his hair. He didn't care that Crowley had been in his hair. Though the rat had never actually done it before.  </p><p>"Just... please, you said you aren't human so, don't freak out, alright?" He says, giving Gabriel a wary look. </p><p>Gabriel mouths a 'what' before Sam starts to sing again, forcing him to be quiet. </p><p>"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine," he starts, the roots of his hair beginning to glow. Gabriel widens his eyes again, thankful to be able to see the magic in person and without being on Death's dinner plate. </p><p>"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," Sam continues, more of his hair taking on the golden glow. "Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design," he sings, closing his eyes as he sang. Almost like he'd had to do this over and over again. A thousand times. </p><p>"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." He finishes, and then looks up at Gabriel, taking his hair off of his hand, which now had no sign of ever being cut in the first place. </p><p>Gabriel widened his eyes, and almost began to freak out at how in the hell a human had that ability, when he looked behind Sam, and immediately stood up, pulling him behind him. A figure had been standing behind him, a rather rounded figure. </p><p>"I said don't freak out-oh my god what is that?!" Sam exclaimed, hiding behind Gabriel. </p><p>"You really don't recognize me, Moose? Of course I am missing the little pink tail and buck teeth. Would you like me to squeak for you?" A british accent asks, the figure stepping over to them. Into the light steps a man who was now dressed in a suit-like attire with a red tie to match. He had a black beard that wasn't too long, and his hairline was receeding. </p><p>Sam tilted his head in confusion, stepping forward. "C-crowley?" He asks. The man smirked and rang an invisible bell. </p><p>"We have a winner, this one. Yes, I was your little rat friend. Your 'father' cursed me. I was just trying to help you." He says in an annoyed voice.  </p><p>Sam still stood there in shock. This was really Crowley? The rat that always gave him advice? Perhaps. </p><p>Sam then smiled at Crowley, pulling him into a tight hug. </p><p>Crowley let out a sound of discomfort, and waited for Sam to stop the hug. "Thank you... well, I'm not one for affection, sorry." He admits, running a hand up and down his suit. </p><p>Sam broke the hug and rubbed his neck. "S-sorry... I just... I never knew. I would have helped you sooner if I did." He says. </p><p>Crowley shrugged. "There is only so much you can say when you are a two toothed rodent that only eats cheese." He says, looking over at Gabriel. </p><p>Gabriel was still in disbelief, running a hand through his own hair. "So-so you're like... you were cursed?" He asks. </p><p>Crowley rolls his eyes. "Yes, how many times must I say it?" He asks, gesturing at him. "For an angel you are really stupid." He says. </p><p>Sam does a double take and looks between Gabriel and Crowley. "A-an angel?" He asks. </p><p>Gabriel rubbed his neck. "Told ya I wasn't human." He admits. Sam puts his head in his hands and shook his head. </p><p>"Okay... lets... lets just build a fire. We need to settle in for the night anyway." He says, looking back up at Gabriel. </p><p>Gabriel winked and nodded. "Sure thing." He says, snapping his fingers and building a fire out of thin air. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and looked at the fire Gabriel just conjured out of thin air. This was all too much. The flame was real, he checked as soon as the fire came into existance. </p><p>Gabriel took a seat again. "So, are we asking questions now? Cause I got one for you Moose." He says, looking at Sam. </p><p>Sam looked up from the fire and away from his thoughts. "Hm? What?" He asks. Crowley narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, wary of what he was going to ask.  </p><p>Gabriel cleared his throat at Crowley's stare, gulping for a moment. "Anyway... Sam, what's with that one brown strand of hair? Its like, the only part that didn't glow when you sang." He asks. Crowley growled and Sam put a hand on his shoulder to assure him Gabriel wasn't in the wrong. </p><p>"Well... when I was young, my father told me some people tried to cut my hair when I was born. And when they did..." he stopped, pulling the strand into his lap. "It turned dark brown. It lost its power. So he resolved to keeping me in the tower. To keep me and this gift safe." He explains, running his hand through the darker strand. </p><p>Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but as his eyes trailed up he gulped. He cleared his throat and stood up. "You know what? I'm... I'm gonna go get some more fire wood. Crowley, come with me. I could use the help." He says, and soon after walks away, Crowley behind him, grumbling in annoyance.  </p><p>Sam smiled at Gabriel as he walked away, before he heard a rustle behind him. </p><p>"Finally. I guess he does know his manners." A familiar voice hissed from behind. </p><p>Sam jumped and looked behind him, immediately standing up. </p><p>"F-father?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>